The invention relates to an effervescent tablet dispenser. Effervescent tablets are manufactured in a certain size, as a rule are disk-shaped with a diameter in the shape of about 30 mm and with a thickness of about 5 mm in order to specify the magnitude of size. The dispenser being introduced here however may also be designed for, and is suitable for tablets of other dimensions. Conventionally, such disk-shaped effervescent tablets are packaged and sold in aluminum tubes of about 10 cm length, which at one end comprise a base and whose open end is closed with a plastic closure after the filling. This plastic closure may be designed as a plug so that it therefore only needs to be pressed into the inside of the open tube. Other closures by way of a special outward formation of the tube edge and of the closure may clicked onto the edge of the tube or may be pushed over this in a manner such that they snap in. Closures which are designed cap-like with an inner thread in the cap and which may be screwed onto the open end of the tube by way of this thread are also conceivable. Often, the plastic closures on the inner side which is directed towards the tube comprise an elastic spiral which is integrally formed on the closure. If the tube has been filled with tablets by the manufacturer of the tablets, these tablets in the inside of the tube form a stack which however between its upper end and the lower side of the attached closure always leaves a small gap open In order to fill this or to compensate this and to prevent the tablets being thrown to and fro during transport and shipping on account of this gap and from becoming damaged, the end of the elastic spiral presses resiliently onto the upper end of the stack and holds this stack pressed together in a compact manner. A further closure is designed as a hinge closure. Its lower part is assembled onto the open end of the tube, and a pivotable lid (top) is integrally formed on this lower part via a film hinge, and this clicks onto the lower part when this is pivotally closed. For removing an individual tablet, one removes the closure lid or in the case of a closure with a pivotable lid one pivots the lid open and afterwards one tips the tube with one hand and holds its open end in the cup of the other hand. One often needs to shake the tube somewhat so that the tablets in the tube are detached and the stack slides outwards. However, then as a rule two or even more tablets roll into the cup made by the hand. One takes an individual tablet and must then place the excess tablets which have fallen out of the tube back into the tube again The removal of an individual tablet therefore has its problems and in all events has not been solved in a practical manner. In particular the individual separation has not been technically solved and in each case more tablets inadvertently fall from the tube than is indeed desired.